1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat and specifically relates to a vehicle seat having a function of sending air to a seated occupant or sucking air in the vicinity of a seated occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicle seat having an air conditioning function to send air to the body of a seated occupant from the back side or to suck air in the vicinity of a seated occupant toward the back side, via a pad serving as a cushion material. In a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-233860 (JP 2013-233860 A), in order to allow air from a fan to be dispersed widely in directions along a back surface of a pad on the back surface side so as to be supplied into the pad, the back surface of the pad is provided with a plurality of recess shaped air passages extending in the directions along the back surface of the pad. The air passages may alternatively be air passages that are configured to allow air sucked via a plurality of portions of a seating surface of a pad to be concentrated in directions along a back surface of the pad on the back surface side so as to be sent to a fan.